Welcome to Happy Harbor
"Welcome to Happy Harbor" is the third episode of Young Justice. It premiered January 21, 2011. Logline After Speedy declines to join the new team, Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash fear Young Justice is just a big joke... while new member Miss Martian fears there's no room for her to be part of it. So when the four heroes and Superboy come up against Mister Twister, it looks like all their fears have just been realized..."Guides - Episode Guide". World's Finest - Young Justice. Retrieved 2011/10/23. Synopsis Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Robin fight alongside Speedy against Brick, who was importing illegal firearms. The young heroes easily take out his men and, after some effort, Speedy encases Brick in a high-density polyurethane foam. With the battle over, the three members of the Team try to convince Speedy to join, which he declines, as he believes it is the Leagues way of keeping the Team busy and in their place. Robin and Wally arrive at the cave via Zeta-Beam evidently enthused by the visit of Red Tornado. They, along with Kaldur, Megan, and Superboy greet Red Tornado outside the cave to ask him for a mission. Red Tornado rejects the request on the grounds that it is not his responsibility and instead tells them to work on team building. Megan decides to give a tour of the mountain as part of team building. During the tour, they each introduce each other, revealing their secret identities, save for Robin, who was forbidden from revealing it by Batman. Superboy, though, remained silent, having nothing to contribute in this topic. Megan notices him and uses telepathy to tell him that they'll find an Earth name for him too. Superboy overreacts to this, which confuses Megan, as this is how she communicates on Mars. As she unknowingly disturbs the privacy of her friends, she is stopped by Kaldur. Megan feels sorry for not knowing that telepathy is an invasion of privacy and comes up with the idea to go for a ride on her bio ship. While flying they receive a message from Red Tornado, saying there's a problem in a factory at the Happy Harbor. They go there to find a villain named Mister Twister. The group tries to fight him but fail miserably. Megan tries to read his mind but can't saying he's inorganic. She then says it's Red Tornado in disguise. The Team calls him out, but Mister Twister says he's not. Twister knocks them out. Before he has time to exterminate them, Megan places the bio ship between them. Mister Twister leaves just as the rest of the group wake up. Superboy gets mad at her for misguiding them and leaves to go after the villain. The others soon follow. While the boys go and try to confront Mister Twister, Megan asks Red Tornado for help. He refuses saying that it is not his fight to fight. However, Megan comes up with a plan while talking to him. Back at the fight, Red Tornado shows up. They fight, both seemingly evenly matched. Eventually, Mister Twister gained the upper hand and tried to reprogram Red Tornado, only to find it was Miss Martian in Red Tornado's form. the Team then win the fight against Mister Twister. The Team heads back to the base to tell Red Tornado about the robot. Red Tornado then says he didn't help them because it was their fight not his and that he won't solve their problems, so they shouldn't solve his. Miss Martian then asks what to do if he's ever in trouble, but he declines their help. While he leaves, Robin comments on how a heartless machine is the perfect babysitter, in which Tornado says he has a heart and excellent hearing. Robin apologizes and Aqualad comments that Robin could use more respect. The episode ends with Superboy giving a mumbled apology to Miss Martian and gazing slightly with a smile. Title This main plot of this episode deals with Miss Martian's acceptance (thus being welcomed) by the Team, as she has just moved into the Mount of Justice, located in Happy Harbor. Also, the Team's scuffle with Mister Twister takes place in Happy Harbor. Cast and characters |- | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Robin |- | Danica McKellar | colspan="2" | M'gann M'orzz |- | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Superboy |- | rowspan="2" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Kaldur'ahm |- | Brick | |- | Jason Spisak | colspan="2" | Wally West |- | rowspan="2" | Jeff Bennett | colspan="2" | Red Tornado |- | T.O. Morrow | |- | John de Lancie | Mr. Twister/Brom Stikk | |- | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Speedy |- | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Computer |- ! colspan="3"| Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="2" | Daddy Lidz | |- | colspan="2" | Git N Payd | |- | colspan="2" | Henry | |- | colspan="2" | Hoody Boy | |- | colspan="2" | Lucas Carr | |- Continuity * Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash try to sway Speedy into joining the Team, since he decided to go solo in "Independence Day". Ratings "Welcome to Happy Harbor" garnered an average of 877 thousand viewers among kids and boys between 9 and 14.Seidman, Robert (2011-01-25). Ratings Notes for TBS, TNT, Cartoon Network; Including 'Are We There Yet,' 'Conan,' 'Southland' & More. TV by the Numbers. Retrieved 2011-08-14. Trivia * [[16|'Number 16']]: ** Speedy foils Brick's operation on July 17, 23:16 PDT. ** On the next day, the Team eagerly rushes outside Mount Justice to intercept Red Tornado at 11:16 EDT. * Mister Twister was the very first villain that Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad (Garth) faced in the comics prior to the creation of the first teen hero team, the Teen Titans. * In the comics, Mister Twister's powers were magical, while here they are the result of technology. * This was a featured episode in Young Justice Season One, Volume One * When the team discusses Red Tornado's arrival near the beginning of the episode, one of the holographic panels in the background shows a few paragraphs of text about him. This text is taken from his English Wikipedia entry. Answered questions * How and when was the location of the Cave compromised? (Answer 1, Answer 2) * Was T.O. Morrow working alone or was he in cahoots with someone else? (Answer) * Why did T.O. Morrow want to reprogram Red Tornado? (Answer) Unanswered questions * Why does Miss Martian keep saying "Hello Megan"? Quotes References Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes